As bandwidth has increased over the years, content providers have trended toward producing interactive presentations with rich media. Rich media production software allows content providers to create and deliver engaging interactive presentations quickly and effectively. Interactive content in a presentation may be prerecorded or part of a live performance. For example, a broadcast or webinar may be a live or recorded multimedia presentation. Online multimedia may be downloaded or streamed. Streaming multimedia may be live or on-demand.